<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Young Avatar by imawhelmedspitfire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139105">Young Avatar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imawhelmedspitfire/pseuds/imawhelmedspitfire'>imawhelmedspitfire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, AtLA AU, Avatar: The Last Airbender - Freeform, F/M, Justice Lotus, Mostly Canon Pairings, The Team - Freeform, Young Justice - Freeform, justice league - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:53:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imawhelmedspitfire/pseuds/imawhelmedspitfire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ATLA au. Young Justice. </p><p>Kaldur, Robin and Wally have always had their eyes set on one goal: joining the Justice Lotus. Throw in finding the avatar, ending the war, some chi-blocking, some bending, a general’s hothead son, two angry archers and a nice airbender named Billy with his sky bison, Shazam, and the adventure begins.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Artemis Crock &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Kaldur'ahm &amp; Kon-El | Conner Kent &amp; M'gann M'orzz &amp; Wally West, Artemis Crock &amp; Jade Nguyen, Artemis Crock &amp; Raquel Ervin &amp; M'gann M'orzz &amp; Zatanna Zatara, Artemis Crock &amp; Zatanna Zatara, Artemis Crock/Wally West, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson &amp; Wally West, Dick Grayson &amp; Zatanna Zatara, Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen, Kaldur’ahm &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Conner Kent &amp; Wally West, Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz, Raquel Ervin &amp; Kaldur'ahm, Roy Harper/Jade Nguyen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Forty-Eight Year Recap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Water.</p><p>Earth.</p><p>Fire.</p><p>Air.</p><p>There were stories. Stories about the old days--a time of justice-- when the avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation and Air Nomads.</p><p>But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked.</p><p>Only the avatar mastered all four elements. Only she could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed her most... she vanished.</p><p>Forty-eight years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war.</p><p>Two years ago, Chief Orin of the Southern Water Tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation. He returned only once-- about a year later-- after learning the Southern Raiders had come to finish what they started. He successfully drove off the fleet. But for how long? He did not know. The chief sailed away once again, leaving behind his war-adept apprentice, Kaldur, to ensure the tribe's safety in his absence.</p><p>Some people believe the avatar was never reborn into a Water Tribe and that the cycle is broken. But the Justice Lotus hasn't lost hope.</p><p>They still believe that somehow... the avatar will return to save the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Southern Water Tribe of Atlantis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaldur glanced over the orange's and yellow's of the sky. They flooded his senses, giving him a light feeling he hadn't experienced in a while. He liked it. It was refreshing. Nothing like the feeling of waterbending. That was a sensation nothing could compare to. But it was refreshing nonetheless.</p><p>He waited patiently on the shore, near the icy water for what felt like ages. The waves pulling and pushing was the only thing calming his nerves. It called out to him. For him. The boy simply stared, resisting the gentle temptation of the bay, a skill learned by years of training and discipline as a soldier.</p><p>The pain was almost too much to bear. He, Garth and Tula would come here many times when she was still with them. They'd spend hours staring at the sky, talking, waterbending and splashing each other. He hadn't come back since the raid resulting in her murder a year earlier. </p><p>A small canoe became visible against the horizon.</p><p>&lt;•&gt;</p><p>"And then Roy fell off the side of the ship!" Oliver cried.</p><p>Dick just smiled wickedly at Roy, who was giving his adopted father a death glare. Not taking his beady, blue eyes off the general's apprentice, the boy soaked up all the blackmail material like a sponge.</p><p>&lt;•&gt;</p><p>"Welcome, Mr. Queen. Will, it is good to see you my friend," Kaldur greeted.</p><p>Will dismounted the boat, purposefully standing farther away from his mentor. He had mentioned his growing resentment towards the man in his letters, but Kaldur hadn't realized it was this bad. "Good to see you too."</p><p>"Kaldur, always so formal!" the archer chastised. He wrapped his arm around him,"Just call me Oliver."</p><p>A boy of-- what Kaldur assumed from the letters-- fourteen years stood not far behind, dressed in Fire Nation clothes. He was here under mysterious circumstances. All Kaldur was told was that he had to protect him and keep him safe in Atlantis while his chief was away. Further instruction was to come. Sending it would be too dangerous.</p><p>"Robin," Kaldur held his hand out for a shake. Robin instead grabbed his forearm and pulled it close to his face. Kaldur would've jerked his arm away on instinct-- and he almost did-- but he had an oddly strong grip for someone of his stature.</p><p>"Do you have smooth elbows? Wally said you probably do because you're pretty, but I told him you're a soldier and," the boy spread his arms out wide,"you live out here."</p><p>Will rolled his eyes,"I bet he did."</p><p>"Why would you need... my... smooth elbows?"</p><p>"Well-" Robin started.</p><p>"Nope! Don't wanna know!"</p><p>The cold air engulfed them and felt like slaps to the face. Will bit his tongue to stop the string of curses that were sure to follow the endless assault.</p><p>"Forgot how freezing it gets. Are they here?" Oliver questioned, even though he already knew the answer.</p><p>"They have not arrived yet, I'm afraid."</p><p>"Nomads. Always late," Oliver shook his head as he attempted to warm himself by rubbing his arms. </p><p>"Would you like to wait for their arrival in the village?"</p><p>"We'd like that." Kaldur nodded.</p><p>The foreigners followed the Atlantean to his home, trudging through snow that stretched on for miles. Bits of ice wiggled its way through their toes. Reactions varied.</p><p>It felt natural and warm to Kaldur. It reminded Dick of when he'd first visited the tundra at the ripe old age of nine. He'd accompanied Bruce on one of his "business trips." It opposed what Will felt on the inside because, apparently, Oliver had time to sail all the way to the South Pole, but not enough time to search for his missing brother. As for Oliver... it was just something else for Will to complain about.</p><p>"So how's Mera?"</p><p>"Queen Mera and her unborn child are doing well. She is due very soon."</p><p>"Looks like Orin is gonna be a dad. It's about time he became an old man like the rest of us," Oliver tried to joke, but no one laughed. Kaldur gave him a small smile in an attempt to stay polite. </p><p>The group continued in silence until they came to the small tribe. Igloos covered the tundra terrain, but did little to hide the cloud of snow brewing nearby. It made a beeline for them. The cloud rapidly approached its destination at an alarming rate; a telltale sign the nomads were almost there. It came to a standstill directly in front of the group. A figure clad in snow emerged and tackled Dick to the ground. They fell backwards in a heap of limbs, white powder and red hair.</p><p>"I told you we'd be late!"</p><p>"I don't recall..."</p><p>"Uncle Barry," Wally whined from his position on top of Dick,"I told you yesterday when we were setting up camp."</p><p>Barry shrugged,"Sorry, kid."</p><p>"Bart would back me up!" Wally sat up, but made no move to get off of Dick, who could hardly breathe with all the weight on him. </p><p>"He was helping Jay and Joan make dinner." Wally scrunched up his face, trying to think of a new way to drill in his point.</p><p>"Uncle John and Uncle Hal were out collecting firewood."</p><p>As the conversation continued, all the Air Nomads were named.</p><p>To his left, Garth was teaching young kids basic waterbending. He waved. Kaldur waved back. When Garth taught lessons, it usually meant Kaldur had to do the fishing. He let out a tiny, deserved sigh. With the briefing, catching dinner for his mother to prepare and tending to their guests and Queen Mera, it was going to be a long day. Hell, just being with Wally and Dick together was going to be a long day.</p><p>It was easier to handle them separately. That way, neither of them would pull pranks or get themselves into trouble because Kaldur knew-- definitely not from personal experience-- that those things just weren't as fun to do by yourself. </p><p>Then on the other hand... if Dick and Wally stuck together, Wally wouldn't talk your ear off and Dick would be too busy scheming something a majority of the population would consider evil to launch a private investigation on you.</p><p>"... and Kent and Aunt Iris were taking inventory."</p><p>"You don't seem to have a very solid alibi," Barry observed.</p><p>Wally growled in frustration and threw himself back into what he thought was the soft, snow laden earth. Instead, he felt something squishy and warm beneath him.</p><p>"Rob!"</p><p>"Wally- get off- can't- breathe!" Dick wheezed out.</p><p>Wally quickly stood, pulling Dick up after.</p><p>Kaldur led everyone through the village. Children paused their activities to stare in fascination. Once safely inside an igloo, Oliver pulled a map from his quiver and Barry placed a note on the ice cold table in the center. It was about time the briefing started. Kaldur was not here for a playdate.</p><p>"Robin has to get used to the cold. He'll be here for... awhile. You kids go play outside."</p><p>"Oh! And... uh, Kaldur, where's Mera?"</p><p>Or maybe he was.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>